


juice: a tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: This might be counted as kitchen gore, food cruelty, i'm not to sure honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored on a car trip. The title explains the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	juice: a tragedy

it was a dark day in the fridge. we could hear the creatures outside. we all knew it was coming, yet we had all decided to pretend it wouldn’t happen. it was easier this way. but we could practically hear their stomachs growling, we heard their bellows as they crossed the land. everyone was silent, as if silence could stop them. the giant doors opened. the blinding light came on. i glanced down at the children below, and stared in horror as all of them were taken away. some of us seemed not to react, but i was new. they claimed that many like me that had come before, but disappeared quickly. but the children, they were young and far newer than me. we could hear their cries of pain, leaving us wishing we could block out the sound. then the door opened again, taking out many more. various sounds came through the door, none of which i wished to hear. after over an hour of such sounds, it finally stopped. the only sound left was the creature making their loud, slow sounds that seemed like constant background noise.

in my spare time, i remembered when i was fresh on the shelves, waiting to be taken somewhere new, as people walked by. everyone was excited for whatever was outside this crowded place.it was a long time until i was chosen. i was so excited then. now, i fear for my survival.

much later, we heard then enter the area with our fortress. I heard a ripping noise, then small protests. they were crying ‘it’s hot, too hot.’ then there were bangs, the others yelping in alarm, and those who were the source of the banging saying they felt weird, and it hurt. someone opened the door, and picked me up and twisted off my top. it didn’t hurt as much as i thought it would, but then they picked me up and turned me sideways. i cried out, i felt everything inside me moving, falling out. then it stopped, and i sighed in relief. then another creature entered, and emptied me. it hurt terribly, but it seemed worse when i was turned and could see my insides. i felt sick, but couldn’t be, of course. another and another came, until there was nothing left. one of them carried me over to a metal bowl, in which it filled me with a clear liquid. i sighed in relief, but then it was a poured out fast. the next time, it swirled it around before once again emptying me. then she threw me into a green box. i hurt everywhere, particularly where i landed, and waited for whatever was next.


End file.
